


Miss Topaz

by Lexa1223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Sexual tension between Cheryl and Toni 5x06we only got 27 seconds but the sexual tension is real!
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 67





	Miss Topaz

Toni walks into her office to see her ex lover there with her red pumps on the desk, reading a folder.

"Cheryl"

"Hi Toni" Cheryl says cutely smiling at me, god her smile is so beautiful. But I know this is HBIC Cheryl and not the Cheryl I once knew, who let herself be vulnerable with me.

"I was going to give you a call then I thought hmm no stealing my vixens warrants a visit in person. Your playing a dangerous game Topaz." Cheryl puts her feet back on the ground and leans forward, her pink blazer opening up exposing her red lingerie to me. I raise my eyebrow at her smirking and put the files that I'm holding down on the desk. 

"Is that so blossom." I lean forward hands on the desk my face inches from hers. Cheryl looking at my lips biting her red lips softly. 

"I know you only you did this to get me out of the house" Cheryl almost whispers.

"And so what if I did what are you going to do now? Cuff me?" I smirk looking into her eyes seeing them go darker with lust. Cheryl brings her hands up to my blazer and pulls me in softly and kisses me roughly. I moan lowly and move around the desk and sit on top of the desk with Cheryl standing over me. Cheryl looks at me making sure this is okay, I nod and I start taking her blazer off while kissing her again. She starts taking mine off while standing in-between my legs.

"Good Toni how are you hotter now that your pregnant its honestly unfair." I chuckle while Cheryl starts kissing me down on my neck while biting lightly. I moan out clinging to her back.

"Your complaining about me, what about you wearing that red lingerie out of the house and just to see me babe. You know how much I love this piece on you." Cheryl keep kissing down my neck and takes my shirt off leaving me in a black lace bra and my pants. Shes kissing the top of my boobs, while my hands are tangled in her red hair. God I've missed her touching me, its been too fucking long. Cheryl unhooks my bra with ease and drags the straps slowly down my arms while looking at my boobs like its water and she's begging to drink to it. She throws my bra on the ground and gently grips them. 

"You know I read somewhere the pregnant women boobs are more sensitive than usual and that given enough stimulation you can orgasm just from that." I chuckle. God I love her. She looks at me dead in the eye and leans down starts sucking on my nipple. I moan loudly throwing my head back my hands coming to grip my desk tightly. 

"Shh TT don't want anyone to know what we're doing my love" I groan softly at the nickname and bite my lip hard trying to hold in my moans while goes back to sucking on my nipple. I don't even realize my hips are moving against Cheryl aching for my friction. Cheryl brings one of her hands down to my thigh and rubs the inside of it slowly, teasing me, trying to make me beg. 

"The serpent queen doesn't beg Cher" I moan out lowly. 

"Oh TT I've made you begged plenty of times remember that. I know every single spot that makes you scream." She bites lightly on my nipple, one of my hands stop gripping the table and covers my mouth to stop the moan. Cheryl keeps rubbing the inside of my thigh, god she's so freaking close to where I need her. She unbuttons my pants and stops sucking on my nipple to look down at my baby bump.

"Cher.." afraid that she'll stop. She just smiles sadly and rubs my stomach and takes my pants off with my help. She looks back up at me and kisses me so lovingly and tenderly while her hands rub my thighs slowly. Her fingertips grazing near my drenched pussy, needing her to touch me. She stops kissing me and goes back to sucking and biting my nipples a little harder than before. I moan loudly not caring about how loud I'm being. 

"Fuck Cher I'm so fucking close baby please touch me I need you." I whine desperately. Cheryl just smirks and takes my lace panties off and starts rubbing my clit.

"Jesus fuck!" I close my eyes throwing my head back, while my back arches and my hips move closer to her touch. But she stops touching me. "Cher what the fuck please baby touch me." 

"Look at me Toni. Look at me while I fuck you." I look at Cheryl moaning. "Good girl TT" I moan louder trying not to close my eyes once she starts rubbing my clit again. She slowly inserts one finger inside me and I open my mouth to scream but Cheryl must sense it and covers my mouth with her other hand while she continues to finger me. I moan into her hand loving her hand on my mouth and back inside me. She inserts another finger and curls them so they hit my gspot. Fuck I feel my eyes roll to back of my head, I moan even louder in her hand. I push her hand off roughly, she just laughs and wraps her arm around my waist keeping me up right. Her body and face coming closer to me.

"Cheryl fuck fuck I'm so fucking close." I whisper against her lips, my hips grinding into her fingers faster. "faster baby please fuck please." Cheryl starts fingering me faster and slowly inserts a third finger and I gasp loudly feeling full. Fuck I need more. Im so fucking close. Cheryl leans back down and starts sucking on my tits. Fuck yes right there.

"Fuck Cheryl! Don't stop please!" I moan loudly. Cheryl sucks harder while hitting my gspot repeatedly. "Cheryl!" I moan out and cum hard clenching down on her fingers. She stops sucking on my nipples and looks at me and kisses me deeply.

"Still such a good girl for me Antoinette" I smile almost in a daze. Cheryl just keeps kissing my neck and takes her fingers out of my pussy and brings them to my mouth for me to suck. I open my mouth obediently and sucks on her three fingers looking at her. She bites her lip hard moaning softly, she removes her fingers and kisses me again tasting my cum on my tongue. 

"God I've missed tasting you." Cheryl moans softly against my lips. "Its a good thing we're not done yet." Cheryl just smirks and gets down on her knees and I throw my head back moaning lowly.

God its going to be a long night.


End file.
